magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Binzume Yousei: Episode List
1- "Shigatsu" ("April") (4月) Airdate: October 03, 2003 The Bottle Fairy series started here in April. They show a big intro, and then the show goes on. When Senseisan tells them that he's going to a school ceremony, the fairies wonder what a school ceremony is. They go to Tamachan, a 1st grader who thinks she knows everything. This episode ends with being drunk. 2- "Gogatsu" ("May") (5月) Airdate: October 10, 2003 The episode begins with Tamachan reminding the fairies that is Golden Week. This episode is very funny, with every fairy's thought of Kururu as a boy, every fairy's thought of Golden Week, and more. But here after thinking about Golden Week, Tamachan makes this stupid theory of "May sickness." This episode ends with tea and donuts. 3- "Rokugatsu" ("June") (6月) Airdate: October 17, 2003 This episode starts with some rain and praying. But the fun part- a love letter is on Senseisan's desk, while Tamachan explains this is a letter of love, which the fairies make up their own love story with a puppet named Senpai, declaring themselves as "June brides." The episode ends with Senseisan's decline. 4- "Shichigatsu" ("July") (7月) Airdate: October 24, 2003 This episode begins with a July adventure! Hororo runs with Oborochan as Kururu, Chiriri, and Sarara find them while using Tamachan's help defeating a snake as they climb up a wall. This episode ends with a soccer ball. 5- "Hachigatsu" ("August") (8月) Airdate: October 31, 2003 This episode begins with the beach- it's time to go swimming! But the fairies never get a chance- even though they eat food and have fun in a August festival. Their chance to finally swim is at the end. 6- "Kyuugatsu" ("September") (9月) Airdate: November 07, 2003 This episode starts with the first day of school, September! The fairies preview their way in their own school and end up graduating. This episode is full of education and a hot spring! 7- "Juugatsu" ("October") (10月) Airdate: November 14, 2003 October would be Halloween, but this episode starts with a poetry contest, and yes, they want Tamachan to judge their poetry. But Tamachan cares for her video game instead. Hororo guessed this by saying that she wondered if Tamachan was actually listening, so Tamachan said to decide by a obstacle course. The results are obviously awkward, as the episode ends with sweet potatoes. 8- "Juu-ichigatsu" ("November") (11月) Airdate: November 21, 2003 This episode starts with November's beautiful blooming flowers. Kururu notices that one of the flowers wasn't blooming at all. This is when they ask Tamachan for her "wise" advice. This is one of the first episodes when Tamachan was actually smart. The fairies named this flower Hananan after Tamachan said to give the flower love. This episode slowly ends after raining days, magic, dying flowers, and seeds. 9- "Juu-nigatsu" ("December") (12月) Airdate: November 28, 2003 This episode starts with "Santa Kururu." It is New Year's Eve, when Tamachan got very upset with the fairies after realizing that the fairies haven't done any of the required chores. This episode has a soap opera, and tazukuri, or rice fields. This episode will continue in January. 10- "Ichigatsu" ("January") (1月) Airdate: December 05, 2003 December continues, but now it is New Year's Day. This is a episode anyone will love. Tamachan introduces Sugoroku to the fairies, a Japanese board game that helps the fairies celebrate the new year. This episode ends with being arrested and a dream of becoming humans. 11- "Nigatsu" ("February") (2月) Airdate: December 12, 2003 The first thing you think of in February is Valentine's Day, which is exactly what this episode is about! Love, chocolate, and heart throbbings seem new to the fairies as the episode slowly ends. 12- "Sangatsu" ("March") (3月) Airdate: December 19, 2003 This episode has a March graduation, dolls, a star, and a chance to become human! The fairies experience "good-bye" as they accidentally become one human, named Kusachiho. The fairies experience being "Kusachiho," in the episode "And Then." 13- "Sore kara" ("And Then") Airdate: December 26, 2003 This episode begins after the surprise at March, the fairies became a human instead of "humans," which the human was named Kusachiho. It begins with Senseisan getting ready for school and Kusachiho eating breakfast. Later, Kururu notices that Senseisan forgot his bento box, or in English, lunch box. This episode is basically about the fairies helping to return Senseisan's lunch box, as they eat it together after accidentally turning back to fairies. Besides, they thought being a human was fun, hard and scary. But next time they get the chance to be humans, they want to be separate! Category:Binzume Yousei Page